deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta VS Shadow
This is the 12th DEATH BATTLE released. This features Vegeta from DragonBall Z and Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog. This episode was sponsored by Audible. Description Episode 12 - Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog's rival! Which super-powered anti-hero will dominate the battlefield? Interlude Wiz: Anti-heroes. Walking a mysterious gray line between good and evil. Boomstick: They do what they want, however they want, when they want. Wiz: Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku... Boomstick: And Shadow, the ultimate life form and rival to Sonic . Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Death Battle Analysis Vegeta Wiz: Vegeta is born a Saiyan prince to the warlike race, until his people were slaughtered by a tyrant named Freeza, who molded Vegeta into a ruthless killer. Over time, however, Freeza's iron grip led Vegeta to rebel, ensuring Freeza's defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After adjusting to life on Earth, he became one of the key defenders of the planet. Boomstick: And he hitched himself up with Bulma, which broke poor Master Roshi's heart. Vegeta can fly, survive underwater and space and in far outer atmospheres. And he can take a freakin nuclear blast to the face. Wiz: Vegeta can manipulate a natural energy called ki to create devestating attacks. Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun. Wiz: His Big Bang attack covers a wide distance, and can be narrowed down for more concentrated damage. Boomstick: He can pound his opponents into oblivion with a volley of energy bullets. But his most devestating attack is his Final Flash, a golden beam which can span entire planets. Wiz: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and is not limited to these attacks. Boomstick: But wait! There's more! Wiz: That's right! Vegeta can become the form of Super Saiyan. With it, his powers increase to do 500% more damage. Boomstick: He can go up to Super Saiyan Two for yet another 500% increase. Wiz: Vegeta's forms use up his remaining energy. And despite reaching Super Saiyan Four, he was only able to do so with Bulma's bloodwave machine, and cannot do so naturally. Boomstick: And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from a spouse. Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and willing to fight the best, even letting his opponents reach power levels much greater than his own. Boomstick: This has led to him dying twice, but somehow he's still around kicking ass and being a dick. Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan! (screen flashes as Vegeata prepares attack) And you can burn in Hell! Shadow Wiz: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the ultimate life form. Despite being a powerful, living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck. Boomstick: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead. Though people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh... guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh? Wiz: Shadow can move at hyper sonic speeds and survive underwater and in space. Boomstick: He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall. Wiz: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall of about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second. Boomstick: I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and ... OH MY GOD! Wiz: Right, Shadow possesses a natural link to the chaos force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy. Boomstick: He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spears and Beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihiates everything around him in seconds. Wiz: He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control, though depending on the situation using this technique to its full out takes time and is impractical in combat. Also, shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings which are stricting his access to the chaos force to maintain control, should he remove them his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out. Boomstick: His chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when he gets seven of them, ha, he goes super. Wiz: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers receiving him 1,000% increase. Boomstick: He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible. Wiz: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes. Boomstick: But, considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents. Shadow: And that's not all, I'm full of suprises. Death Battle Shadow is running on his skate shoes in a green field. He then stops in front of Vegeta, whose back is turned. Shadow: There you are! I knew I sensed an extraordinary power here. Vegeta: Well that certainly sounds like me. (He turns to Shadow) Ummm...who and what are you? Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog. (Shadow stands at fighting pose) The Ultimate Life Form! Vegeta: Ultimate life form? A weird looking rat, is an ultimate life form? HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice freak: you're a little bit on the short side if you're trying to be threatining. Shadow: Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you. Vegeta: You've just sealed your fate, fool. FIGHT! Shadow launches a kick at Vegeta, but the latter catches the former's feet, kicks him off. Vegeta then charges a blast of purple Ki energy in his hands before blasting it at Shadow, yelling out "GALLICK GUN, FIRE!" But Shadow still standing. Vegeta: Patethic. Before you die, let me show you the True Ultimate Life Form! Vegeta screams and glows with power until he finally transforms into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta: Hahaha! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like you experience this? Shadow: Whatever. You have no idea WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! Vegeta: What's this? The Chaos Emeralds swiftly circle Shadow and he turns into Super Shadow. Shadow: Behold the true power I possess! Vegeta: Wow... what a ripoff. Vegeta gets attacked by Shadow until Vegeta lands on the ground. Shadow then launches a barrage of his Chaos Spear at Vegeta, but Vegeta jumps up and knees Shadow, kicked him, and then launches a volley of Energy Bullets. But when the smoke clears, Shadow is gone. Vegeta: Wha-Where did he go? Shadow: Right behind you. Vegeta charges a blast of blue Ki energy in his hands, but before he can blast it at Shadow, the latter snaps his finger, teleports the former under water. Vegeta: Shadow: Hmph. That was easier than I though. Vegeta suddenly jumps out of the water, his body full of energy Vegeta: Shadow snaps his finger again, this time teleports Vegeta to the moon. Vegeta: Goddamnit. Shadow watches from distance. Shadow: Hmph. Vegeta: Playtime's over, runt! Vegeta punches the surface of the moon, pushing it closer to Earth. Shadow: No. Is he insane!? Shadow takes off his inhibitor rings, glows bright red, shouts "CHAOS... CONTROL!", and then teleports the moon back to it's place. Shadow: Yes. I did it! Vegeta: Congrats, furball. Shadow glows bright red, shouts "CHAOS... BLAST!", then clenches his entire body before throwing out his arms like wings. But it doesn't affect Vegeta, because Shadow's Super form wears off. Shadow: Oow. Vegeta: Sayonara. Vegeta blasts a blue Ki energy at Shadow, vaporizing the latter. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Oh, someone call Peeta, We're down a hedgehog! Wiz: With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could survive Super Shadow. Boomstick: But Vegeta's proven time after time he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed. Wiz: His loud mouth certainly helped him in his past, too. Boomstick: Looks like Shadow's time was up. Wiz: the winner is Vegeta. Trivia This is the third episode in which a comic book character & a video game character are pitted against each other, following the episodes: Zitz VS Leonardo & Kratos VS Spawn. Links Youtube Screwattack Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes